If Bumble Had Stayed
This is a short story by Hollytuft! Prologue "Please!" Turtle Tail looked at Tall Shadow, her eyes pleading. Tall Shadow rolled her eyes, "Fine." Turtle Tail smiled, and Bumble's face lit up. "I promise, I will help you hunt," she promised. "Well, we'll see about that," Tall Shadow joked, eyeing her belly. "And that? Well, it won't stop me." Chapter One: Name "Everyone, meet Bumble!" Turtle Tail called. Cats' heads poked out of their dens. "I'm not sure I like this," Shattered Ice growled. "Oh, don't be so cold," Turtle Tail joked. "Ugh." Shattered Ice looked at her in disgust. "At least give her a proper name!" Gray Wing was looking as if he didn't believe this cat could get a name, that she would return soon, but it wasn't a bad idea. "Bumble? What do you want to be named?" Bumble shuffled her paws, and then yowled, "Bumble Bee!" The cats glanced at each other, as if the name was weird. But finally, they accepted it. "Good job, Bumble, er, Bumble Bee." Gray Wing smiled. Chapter Two: Learning Bumble Bee was out on the moor. "Okay, you have to learn to hunt first," Gray Wing started. "Yay!" Bumble Bee shouted. "That will scare away prey," Turtle Tail giggled. Bumble Bee nodded to say she had it down. "Do you see that rabbit?" A creature with a fluffy, cotton-like tail was hopping about in a field of flowers. "I think so," Bumble Bee whispered. "Well, you have to run after it," Gray Wing instructed, "Like this." He took off with a burst of speed, and the rabbit didn't have time to run before he bit it's neck. "How?" She asked. "Just run, really fast, and bite it's neck," Gray Wing shrugged, "Pretty simple, right?" Bumble Bee nodded. She saw another one, and soon, she got the hang of it, but needed to go faster. Chapter Three: Kits Bumble Bee, moons later, was patrolling the edge of the forest. She heard weak, shrill cries. "Guys, what's that?" She asked. "Kits," Shattered Ice growled, "And we have to take care of them." Bumble Bee jumped at the chance. Shattered Ice dashed into the forest, Bumble Bee right behind him. They found two tiny bundles of fur. "Aww," Bumble Bee purred. One looked up and blinked at Bumble Bee. "Mama," it squeaked. Bumble Bee nuzzled it. "You want to take care of it?" Shattered Ice asked. "Why not?" Shattered Ice blinked, but mewed nothing. Bumble Bee took one by the scruff, and Shattered Ice took the other. When they got back, everyone was joyful. Bumble Bee pulled her new kits closer. "I don't have milk, but I have warmth," she purred. Gray Wing brought her a squirrel, and she chewed it up into mush for the kits. She nosed them toward it, and they started lapping it up. "Food," they squeaked. Chapter Four: Death Many, many, moons later... "Mother, your dying," mewed a tortiseshell she-cat. "I know," sighed Bumble Bee. "You don't have to tell me, Tawny Wind." Tawny Wind started crying. "Well, look at how far I've come! From a kittypet, to a full wild cat." A black tom walked in, Bumble Bee's son, the other kit. "Tawny Wind! Why are you crying?" He asked. "Mother is dying," Tawny Wind breathed. "Don't worry, Night Paws, I'll be happy in the stars." Bumble Bee pictured a paradise. Night Paws blinked, and purred, "We'll always love you!" Bumble Bee's head collapsed on the ground, and a flash, white as snow, went in front of her eyes. She was a starry cat now, her paws young and refreshed. Category:Hollytuft